<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Kiss by claroso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414602">Mistletoe Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroso/pseuds/claroso'>claroso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Kiss, F/M, Gen, New Years Eve Kiss, mistletoe kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroso/pseuds/claroso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual Wayhaven holiday party, Adam and Catherine continue to dance around their burgeoning relationship. But when Adam comes face-to-face with the perfect first kiss, will he be able to follow through?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays! Please drop a like or a comment if you enjoy my writing, I appreciate the encouragement!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Adam stood at parade rest against the wall, dispassionately watching the other attendees of the Wayhaven Holliday Party. Most of the town was here, mingling in the festively decorated Mayor's mansion. A jazz band played Christmas music in the next room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had thankfully avoided any sparkles in the outfit tonight. His simple red button down and black suit was extravagant enough for him, though Felix disagreed, trying to force him to wear a sequined tie. He easily spotted the youngest member of the team in his glittering silver suit. He was kneeling next to one of Mr. Verde's children, smiling as she showed him her dredile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With any luck, that would keep him busy the rest of the night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mason was...somewhere. Probably skirting the edges of the party, like him, or drinking. And he knew Nate planned to make rounds with Agent McClaran, socializing with the citizens.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their handler claimed being at the party would help their reputation, which was apparently less than stellar. Adam thought it was pointless. Unit Bravo had been in Wayhaven for over a year, the town's opinion of them was likely set by now. It didn't matter anyway--they didn't need anyone's approval to protect the town.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, the sound of a single heartbeat reached his ears.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His shoulders dropped. Even through the music and the noise of the crowd, he'd recognize her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam fought back a smile as warmth flooded his chest. It had only been a week since they saw each other last, but he'd felt the Detective's absence acutely. A week was nothing, a blink of the eye to him usually.  Yet, in the two months he and Catherine had started courting--he refused to call it such an insignificant term like <em>dating</em>--time had stretched in odd ways. A day with her seemed like barely five minutes. Every day apart was spent waiting for the next.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned to the entrance. His fingers tapped a nervous staccato against his arm as he scanned the crowd for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mass of people parted and revealed Catherine like clouds parting for the sun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Red fabric hugged her figure. The dress dipped low in the front, flowed past her hips and flared around her knees. She seemed to glow under the twinkling lights, her already statuesque figure even more noticeable in red. Her hair curled around her face, soft and loose in a way that made his fingers itch to touch--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cleared his throat as she approached. "Detective."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her smile was strained as she slipped her hand into his. This close, he realized she wore heels--she stood several inches taller than him and he had to tilt his head back to meet her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm never letting Tina dress me, ever again." She hissed through clenched teeth. Her lips were painted red to match the dress. "I look like a big red elephant." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's absurd." He said and pulled her a step closer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Catherine ducked her head, turning away from the crowd. She pulled at the dress's neckline. The material was practically molded to her skin, though, and she gave up with a frustrated huff.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Adam, this dress is way too revealing for a work party!" She gestured up and down her body. "And I shouldn't have to wear heels!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was less modest than her usual outfits, true, the Detective preferred turtlenecks and long sleeved shirts most days, but he'd seen several women tonight with more skin on display.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She always looked perfect, even in her messy workout clothes. But he was biased. Besides, he'd asked if she looked appropriate, not his personal feelings on her appearance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You look..." He swallowed down the <em>breathtaking</em> and <em>stunning</em> that strained at his throat, "nice. And the height is appealing."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really?" She picked again at the dress.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took her other hand to stop her fussing and smiled. "Are you calling me a liar, Detective?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No." Catherine admitted. She pursed her lips. "You're sure I look okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Far better than okay, he thought. "I promise. It's appropriate for the occasion."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just what every girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically, the tension easing from her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I apologize." He squeezed her hands and smiled up at her. "I'm out of practice in giving compliments."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lucky for you, I'm not used to receiving any." She grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sharp whistle grabbed his attention. He turned to see Tina, grinning next to Felix in a sequined gold dress and pointing above their heads.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>...where a tiny spring of mistletoe hung.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam's mouth went dry. For everything they had shared, confessions and open souls and lazy afternoons, they had yet to go any farther physically. She would press her lips to his cheek as a goodbye, occasionally, or to his hand as she held it, but they hadn't kissed. Actually kissed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Adam, plant one on her!" Felix called.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He snapped his head around to glare at him, trying to ignore the warmth flooding his cheeks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cat sighed. He stiffened as she place a hand on his shoulder and dipped her head to brush her lips across his cheek. The touch burned like it always did, like hot wax pressed onto his skin. His breath caught in his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She walked towards Tina without glancing at him. "Happy?" She asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't hear her response as they moved away, focused on his evening out his breathing. He did, however hear Felix's laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What." He snapped at the younger vampire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Felix grinned even wider. "You look like you just face down a stake to the ribs instead of kissing the girl you like." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She is not--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?" He arched an eyebrow. "A girl? Who you like?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You make it sound so juvenile." He scoffed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is juvenile if you act like your girlfriend has cooties." He gestured to the Detective's retreating figure. "Do you even want to kiss her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are taking this slow." He grit out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's slow and there's glacial, Adam." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nate appeared at Felix's side with a smile. "I think Mason's going to spike the punch. Felix, can you keep an eye on him?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure, boss man!" He saluted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam sighed as they watched him wander off into the crowd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You realize Felix is only going to encourage him."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yep. I thought I'd rescue you, actually."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And not interrogate me about my love life at all, correct?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"At least you're admitting it exists! Finally!" He laughed. Adam couldn't help but grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Over his short relationship with Catherine, Nate had been his sounding board for practically everything. Planning dates, dissecting conversations--anything at all that involved Cat--Adam had applied himself with a military precision and Nate had helped. No matter how ridiculous his request, he'd helped</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nate nudged him with an elbow. "Really, though. You couldn't ask for a better set up than mistletoe on New Year's Eve. Why the hesitation?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Besides having a crowd?" He asked. "I need more time to plan it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whenever you get around to it, its not going to be perfect."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Perfect is what she deserves." Adam said defensively.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shook his head and laughed. "I think you're just scared."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Scared."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Creatures more ferocious than Nathaniel Sewell have cowered under the glare that Adam gave him. Nate just smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Chicken?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you daring me to kiss the Detective?" He asked incredulously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is working?" He grinned and clapped him on the back. "Carpe diem, old friend. No time like the present."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Adam cursed under his breath as his best friend walked away. He was right. He <em>was </em>scared, more scared since he met Catherine than he'd been in the past 900 years. Scared of himself and terrified of the uncertainty that haunted every interaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But when did that stop him from doing anything? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn it."</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>After a military acquisition of a certain decoration and ten minutes of searching, he managed to find the Detective in the kitchen, away from the rest of the party.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Catherine?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked up at her name and smiled. "Hey Adam." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She perched on the granite counter, swinging her bare feet under her. She fanned herself with an old magazine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you okay?" He asked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Those heels are killing me." She nodded to the black shoes on the floor. "And...there's a lot of booze in there."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah." He frowned. "I cannot assist with that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged, pushing her hair back and off her shoulders. "Its okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He took a steadying breathe and forced himself across the kitchen. Standing in front of her, he saw the uncertain tilt of her head and the way she unconsciously leaned into him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Catherine." He said again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Adam." She grinned. "What's going on?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cleared his throat, his mind suddenly blank. His fist clenched around the greenery he held.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's that?" She brought his hand up and he opened it, revealing the mistletoe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Confusion flashed across her face. It transformed to delight and amusement as he slowly lifted it above their heads. He took the final step to close the gap between them, her knees pressing into his thighs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She smiled, and god, he could loose himself in that smile, adoring and open and everything he doesn't deserve. And then she slid one hand up his chest, the other curling around the back of his neck, his skin burning underneath her touch, even through his clothes. His eyes fell shut--blocking out everything else but the feel of her hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the first brush of her lips on his, Adam shuddered. At the second, he leaned into her, the mistletoe falling from his hand so he could cup her jaw. Fuck--if he thought her touch before was burning, then this was a brand. Her kiss seared into his lips and he wanted it to, for her to leave her mark on his skin that matched the one on the inside of his chest and--</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She pulled away. He moaned at her absence, some small, broken thing that he couldn't bring himself to care about. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chased her mouth, only halted by the hand pushing on his shoulder, a silent stop. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We..." She said unsteadily, and he opened his eyes just to see her wet her lips and swallow. "We should..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He nodded. "Get back to the party." It would be less than impressive if someone found the Detective in a compromising position, as much as he wanted to create one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He dared to press for one more kiss, firm and swift, before lifting her from the counter. As he set her on her bare feet, she looked dazed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right." Cat straightened her dress and slipped into her shoes. "Do I look okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're beautiful." He said. "I should have said that earlier. Stunning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You big flirt." She accused, smiling broadly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her fingers curled around his collar. "I only have to stay for another hour or so. Maybe we could...go back to my apartment and hang out."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I would like that." He murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay." She stepped back. "Stay out of trouble until then."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I will." He promised, dropping her hand reluctantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Bye."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a final wave, she slipped out of the kitchen and out of his sight. He leaned against the counter and sighed happily. He could rejoin the party in a few moments--for now, Adam closed his eyes and let himself follow her heartbeat.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one thing I never understand in some Adam fics is how he becomes super sure of himself and domineering right after him and the Detective kiss or confess their feelings. In my mind Adam never does anything romantic without a detailed plan of attack and a focus group's approval. Like the man hasn't held anyone's hand, let alone kissed someone in about 900 years. The first time he holds her hand he ghosts her for a month. The instant he gets any tongue from the Detective he has to lay down on a fainting couch. If she started stroking his hair he'd probably get heart palpitations.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>